


Surprising events

by Navyquill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #undertale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyquill/pseuds/Navyquill
Summary: (Y/N) (the reader) moves to Ebott city to get away from the stress from everyday life and ends up in a different...setting, then what they're used to~
Relationships: Papyrus - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeet, lets do this

You pack the last suitcase in the boot\trunk and kiss your sister and brothers good-bye hopping into your jeep and putting on the seatbelt, ready to leave until your youngest brother comes up to the car door and asks; " **Are you _sure_ you have to go? Can't you just stay with us?**" he asks with big puppy eyes. "I'm sorry James," you say with a sigh "I have to, i can't live like this, with _them_ anymore. You know?" James sighs, understanding, but still sad and gets off of your car door with a frown and gives you one last hug before you leave, whispering a quick 'i love you (Y/N)' before letting go and running back to the rest of your siblings and waving you off. " **Don't forget to call!!** " your older sister, Rachel yells to you. You laugh silently and nod, smiling brightly before catching sight of your mother and father at the doorway of the house, frowning disapprovingly. They've always been like this, disappointed in everything you do. You sigh heavily and shake it off, driving off to the city, to finally get away from your pressure-filled life.


	2. A new life, a new city a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new city, and a new life. It is a very good day.

As you neared your destination you started to wonder what it would look like. Sure you had seen the property you had bought, but that was all online. You weren't quite sure whether it was going to be in the village or more in the foresty area or, or..."Oh wow..." you cut off your creative thinking with a gasp of awe from looking at the lush grass of the small fields next to the road near the city. It was absolutely, breath-taking, to look at. All the flowers of varying sizes and shapes and the gorgeous butterflies and the shiny beauty of sleek navy birds made you smile as you looked ahead to the city, with its massive and small buildings with a perfect skyline and the sky seemed brighter than ever in this shiny city of a new life ahead.

it was absolutely perfect. 

You couldn't wait to see and move into your new house, it was just such an amazing feeling to get away for once, to be free and breathe fresh air and see new things. You couldn't have asked for a better day today, nor wished of one. You loved this

You arrive at the address of your new home and park outside. The house was in a smaller part of the city, not quite the suburbs, but still very family-friendly looking, the house in front of you was two-storied home made out of brick, pinkish-red, not quite peach but definitely somewhere around that colour, with white and orange accents and a small white fading to a light blue wooden door with a metal knocker, very nice looking house for sure but what about that thing out front? You look to the left of the drive-way seeing a very nice, small, silver-sheened car. You were confused, had you gotten the wrong address? Were the previous owners not moved out yet? The person you bought it from said they left a while ago! Who's car is this? But then you remember, that's right! they said you were going to have a room-mate! You got out of the car with a smile on your face and went up to the neat door, knocking politely, hearing shuffling on the other side and then a voice "Hello? who's there?" the person asks. "(Y/N)? your new housemate?" god you hoped they knew about the room-mate thing too. "Oh!" the say, opening to the door to reveal a somewhat young girl, about 5,7 with lightly pinked pale skin and heavy freckles on her nose, cheeks, and shoulders, with bright red hair mixed in with a dyed chestnut brown, her eyes almost glowing a brilliant emerald, standing out amongst all the colour. She's wearing an off the shoulder dark blue top that reveals a slim, but fit, midriff and white jean shorts with a yellow flowery pattern, her shoes being black high-top sneakers with grey laces. her face is also rounded with big, circular dark green glasses and two earings that look like water droplets. "Come on in then! it's nice to finally meet you!" she says holding out a friendly hand. "The name's Abbagail!" the girl says cheerfully as you take her hand. She has somewhat of a Scottish accent, it's faint but definitely still there. Abbagail looks behind you to your car before looking back at you. "I'm assumin' that you'll need help unpackin'?" she says with a smile. you nod and you both head over to the boot, opening it and taking out the first box before looking at Abbagail who has a big grin on her face. "You okay?" you ask her, she just nods and says, "I really like your car." you thank her with a giggle as she starts taking out a few boxes herself and struts inside, you going in as she comes out and vice versa. This goes on for a while until all boxes are in and accounted for so you shut your car and lock it, heading inside to unpack. Actually...on second thought, you might just go to bed, it was getting rather late. You get up and start heading to your room, well, that is before an arm grabs yours and wheels you around. "Before you go to bed!" Abbagail says, "Here." she hands you a small slip of pink paper with a series of numbers and dashes. "So I don't forget tomorrow, i'm givin' you my phone number so you can call if you need anythin'!" she speaks with a cheerful grin. You smile back, thanking her. "No problem! Anyway, I won't keep you from bed any longer! go get some rest, i'll see you in the mornin'. G'night (Y/N)!" she says, walking to the living room. You tell her goodnight and walk to your bedroom, flopping onto your bed with a tired sigh, falling into a peaceful sleep. 

Today was a good day.


	3. Exploring the new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you walk around the streets today, and find a few shops you like nearby.

You walk around the dark room. You've been doing this for quite a while,actually. You assume it's a dream because of it's hazy numb feeling. But you aren't quite sure. So, you walk. Until, that is, something appears in the distance. Two little white dots. One small, with a dash of blue and the tiniest of pink. And the other a little bigger, with red and orange. You, being the curious person you are, call out to them. But nothing comes out...so you try again, but to no avail. So you start running. But almost like lightning, something green shoots up out of the inky black void, and stops you in your tracks. Smacking you in the face. 

On impact, you jolt up, sweating slightly and breathing hard. _Definitely_ a dream. You wipe your face down, feeling groggy and tired, your body isn't as awake as your head yet. So you stretch. That feels a little better. You begrudgingly get up, your body instantly aching in protest, and go toward your bathroom (You have an en suite, woop-woop!) and undress, folding your clothes sloppily on the toilet seat before stepping into the shower and shuffling to the corner while you wait for it to get warm. Sighing happily when your muscles relax when the warm liquid hits your form.

You folded your towels and hung them up to dry on the rack and went over to your clothing box and opened it up, seeing your favourite [navy turtleneck](https://www.modcloth.com/shop/tops/modcloth-charter-school-sleeveless-turtleneck-in-navy/166768.html) and putting it on hastily(don't worry ladies, you put a bra on first), relishing in the softness before sticking your hand back in and pulling out some [floral pants](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/thailand-floral-woven-pants-floral) that you like and putting them on too. ' _Time to tame tha maaane!_ ' you think with a smile as you shove your hands into another box, pulling out a hair brush and undoing all the knots in your some-what damp hair.

You walk downstairs and hear faint snores coming from the end of the hall, ' _Right, roomates._ _..'_ you think to yourself as you walk into the kitchen. You look in a few cupboards and open the fridge a few times before sighing, suppose you'd have to go _outside_ for breakfast today. Grabbing a sticky note and a pen you write down a note saying where you're going and stick it to the bathroom door down the hall. She'll definitely see that. After walking back upstairs you grab your (f/c) [shoes](https://poshmark.com/listing/5cac081a1153bad458b8e2f0?utm_source=pinterest_feed&utm_campaign=626740438752) (pick some you like) and grab your (f/sg) (favourite sunglasses) along with your wallet/purse and head out, it isn't supposed to be too hot or cold today, so you should be fine.

Shutting and locking the door behind you quietly, you walk toward your car. Then you pause, maybe you should walk instead... after all you notice things better when walking. Yes, that sounds like a good idea, besides you'll get exercise at the same time.

You walk down the street, breathing in the fresh air and looking at the few flowers coming out of the pavement and other people's yards as you stroll past them, smiling to yourself at how good this freeness feels. Soon you come upon a small bookstore named _'_ _The Silver Feather's Small Corner'_ written in cursive turquoise words, it looked pleasant, but not what you needed, maybe you'd come back after breakfast...

Speaking of,

you see a small lilac and black doily patterned cafe a little ways down the street, that should do the trick. You speed-walk to the small building, mouth already watering. As you approach the pretty bistro, you take note of the name _'~Muffet's Monster Pastries~'_ in coiled black letters, ' _Sounds..."_ _monstrous"'_ you think with a smile, stepping inside. The sweet scent you are hit with is so delectable you could swear you could **taste** it. Walking up to the counter, you can hear someone humming a sweet little tune in the back of the store, you decide to wait a bit longer, after all, look at those pastries! there are purple glazed donuts with marshmallow stretched across to look like webs with little spider sprinkles on top, strawberry croissants with raspberry syrup dribbled over it, black and purple macaroons with bits of licorice as spider legs, cupcakes with chocolate and blueberries, butterfly brownies, blueberry bagels with strawberry cream and wafers!-"𝒢𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒾𝑒~, 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓂𝒶𝓎 𝒾 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝓅 𝓎𝑜𝓊?~" ((Good morning dearie how may i help you?~)) a soft voice asks. You whip your head around "Sorry!, i just saw all the amazing food an...a-and..i" you stutter and freeze in shock, you were eyes to eyes and eyes and eye with an anthropomorphic violet spider, _right in front of you_. You shoot down the urge to scream (because that would be rude and the spider lady hasn't done anything wrong) and instead squeak out "W-what do you recomme-mend i sh-should get..?" The spider lady simply gives a gentle smile and says "𝒜𝒽𝓊𝒽𝓊𝒽𝓊~, 𝒾 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓂𝓂𝑒𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓅𝒾𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝒹𝑜𝓃𝓊𝓉𝓈 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓇, 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝒷𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝒾𝓅𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝒻 𝒾 𝒹𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓎 𝓈𝑜 𝓂𝓎𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻~" ((Ahuhuhu~, i recommend the spider donuts dear, one of my best recipies if i do say so myself~)) ahh so _this_ was Muffet, how ironic. "O-oh, th-th-thank you...i-i'll get th-that then." you sputter. She grins "𝒪𝒻 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓇𝓈𝑒 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒾𝑒!~ 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝟤.𝟫𝟫~" ((Of course dearie!~ that'll be 2.99~))she chirps, using tongs to carefully put one of the marshmallow covered glaze donuts in a paper bag and hands it to you. You put on a shaky smile and hand her the 3 dollars, thanking her and walking out of the shop. _'_ _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT WAS SO EMBARRASING'_ you think.   


Still a little spooked from that encounter you grab the pastry from out of the bag and take a small bite.

Holy.

Mother.

Of The 

Milky Way.

This shit is _**good.**_

Like, _**really**_ _**good**_.

You have to go back there tomorrow. Who the hell cares if a spider made this? You were gonna go back. 

Stuffing the last bite in your mouth and feeling it dissolve before it hit your stomach. (which confused you more than a little but whatever, it was good) You sigh happily, feeling full and more awake now, you decide to check out that small bookstore you saw a while ago, it seemed nice enough. You walk up a few steps that lead to the bookstore entrance and go inside, a lovely little bell dinging softly as you enter. The smell of the shop was like lavender, very relaxing. You walked toward the new non-fiction releases and paused when you came across a book called ' _The War of Humans and Monsters_ ' was...was that supposed to be in this section? You shuffle up to the counter and clear your throat "U-um...excuse me?" you call, hearing a few footsteps before seeing a face. "Oh! Hello!, uhh...how may i help you?" the person asks. He's an average height man with short-ish curly brown hair in a ponytail and thick framed glasses in front of his two-hued eyes, one blue and the other brownish-hazel, tan skin with a few freckles and cross earring, hanging on the side of his face. wearing a light blue blouse and black trousers, along with a vest with the name of the store on it. "Um, so i uh, i saw this book in the non-fiction? Called 'The War of Humans and Monsters'?? Is it supposed to be there, or...?' you ask awkwardly. "Oh?...oh..Oh! yes! yes that is supposed to be there, have you not heard about monsters coming above ground?" he asks quizzically "Oh..um........no?" Nice. Yes, Very good speech. That would explain some things though, like the humanoid spider you saw a couple minutes ago. "I guess i'll have to read about it then." you say chuckling a little. "Hah, yeah." the man replies. "By the way, my name's Charlie." "Oh! uh, (y/n)" you reveal. You walk over to where you found the book and grab it, putting it on the counter. Charlie scans it and pushes it back to you. "Just make sure to bring it back within two weeks!" he calls as you leave "And don't forget to have a nice day!!" "Will do, you too!" you answer, stepping onto level ground and start making your way back home.

This day was eventful, but it was good

Today was good

* * *

💧︎♏︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎□︎□︎■︎❞︎

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
> I don't have too much inspiration as of late...so chapters will come out in bouts!! like, 1 or 2 a day and then no more for a few weeks. before another comes up. sorry for the inconvenience!!!!


	4. fuck my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had it all down right there on the page, i can't remember the motive for the chapter anymore i have to make a new one ACk-

ao3 deleted my 4th chapter, 

it took so long to write i-  
it was almost finished i wanna die ;v; TvT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuugh


	5. Fever dreams and Unknown I.D's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick and have unexpected company

You were back in that void again.

Whirling around you quickly find the two dots again, they're a little closer this time and you can make out a few more features...like a.......red...scarf? Yes, yes that is definitely a scarf. Red boots too! Along with the blue dot now being blue from a jacket, and.....fuzzy slippers? Huh, weird. You go to take another step but recall the uppercut you got struck with from the night before and stuttered your movements, maybe if you didn't run this time? Yeah. Yeah, that could work...maybe.

You creep closer warily, your anxieties starting to lessen and your movements getting more confident. But as you slowly get closer it becomes harder and harder to breathe, almost as if something was covering your face. So naturally, you panic. And your flight instincts kick in, before you start booking it like last time, and, before you can stop, a tendril of inky black darts across your vision. And you promptly run into it.

You wake up and try to open your eyes, only to find they are partially obscured by a pillow.

A pillow of which, you are currently being suffocated by.

You quickly shoot up onto your elbows, coughing and wheezing, all the while your stomach is churning and your un-stretched muscles are banshee screaming in protest. Clutching your throat you, as quickly as you could, still having sleepy legs, clumsily speed-walk to the bathroom and run the sink, scooping your hands under the water and back to your mouth taking a big sip to calm the burn in the back of your mouth. Only seeming to egg on the burn the more sips you took, that is of course, until you felt an all too familiar... _acidic bubble,_ forming at the bottom of your stomach. You freeze, eyes widening with realization of what's to come, before slamming the cup down into the sink (sending the rest of the water flying literally everywhere) and half-tripping half-crawling speedily over to the toilet and ripping open the lid just in time for you to empty the few contents you have in your stomach. Your head pounding angrily the whole time, slowly getting louder...and....closer...?......- _ **BANG**_ -"HOUSE-BUDDY HOLY SHET ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" never mind, it was just your room-mate coming up the stairs. You make a half-strangled noise before continuing you retch-fest over the bowl. "Oh no sweet baby! here let me help..." she quiets her speech sliding next to you and holding your hair up while rubbing small circles on your back. "Oh you poor thing... i knew something was wrong when i heard you stomping around up here." she says, humour lacing her sweet tone "I'll go get some medicine and water okay?" she ties up your hair gently and gets up, you nod weakly, still tired and in pain. She leaves the room and walks downstairs.

After a while, your body gave you a break and Abbagail came back in with the water and Pepto-Bismol, placing them on your bed-side table and helping you shuffle back to bed. "Here." she speaks, handing you the cup and pill, which you grab and swallow immediately. "I'm gonna go get you some food okay? Try and rest up a bit, you might have a fever too." she says, taking the cup from you and putting it back on your night-stand. "Call me if you need anything, alright?" she says as she leaves, you rasping out a small 'okay' as she shuts the door. 

Man...

This isn't exactly how you hoped your day would start.

* * *

Eventually, you got bored from just lying in bed.

The burning sensation in your throat and stomach was practically gone now and you weren't as dizzy as you were before, so you were painfully aware of how quiet it was. You grabbed your phone and shifted through it for awhile. It didn't really have too many games on it since "Mother knows best!" and "Those things will distract you from your future!!!!" Yeah, ok boomer (dab). You only really had YouTube so you could "Actually learn something for once." You've picked up on a few things....like how to maintain a few secret accounts so you can have a little freedom and be as memey as you like. On your separate account you had taken a liking to 'Omegle Prank' videos, you had wanted Omegle the moment you knew what it was, being able to text and see strangers from across the world or right next door was an absolutely fascinating concept to your childhood self. But alas, your parents would never agree to something like that, so you never spoke up about it. They weren't here now, you could get as many games as you wanted, and that is exactly what you were going to do.

The moment Omegle was downloaded into your phone you hurriedly created your profile and went online, excited to meet someone new.

After a few minutes of blank screen a square of a woman's face came up...who immediately upon looking at you, skipped to the next person. Okay, little rude, but nothing you couldn't handle. Another face pops up, they do the same thing. Do you really look that bad? You put your phone down as, yet again, another person skips, and open your night-stand's drawer and take out your hairbrush and quickly undo most of the knots in your hair. ' _That should be a little better_ ' you think, picking up your phone again this time a black square greets you. You look at the description.

You both like pranks

You both like memes

You both like YouTube

' _Ah, a person with taste_ ' you smile.

Noticing your presence they type 'sup'. You grin "Updog." you reply, trying not to laugh '??? what is 'Updog'' they send, "Not much bro what up wichu?" you say, laughing. After a beat, the camera falls off what seems to be a bed, and onto a carpeted floor of a bedroom, faint guffaws heard in the background. ' _So they **d**_ ** _o_** _have a good sense of_ _humour_.' you ponder, looking back at the screen. The faint guffaws turn into quieter chuckling before the lens is encased in blue light and is placed back into it's position with pure black void. 'that was fucking amazing i haven't laughed like that in ages oml ' their message comes in. "Well i'm glad to have helped achieve that." you say with a smile.

Your conversation goes back and forth for a bit before you room-mate announces her presence downstairs and you have to depart. 'thx for the nice chat lol' your new friend types to you. "Yeah no problem dude!, it was nice." 'wanna hav my numbr to keep in touch?' they respond. "Oh heck yeah man! i'll text mine." you reply typing down the numbers quickly. His number appears after a few seconds.

Stranger:Sans Serif Xxxx-xxxx-xxxx

"Your name is Sans???" you ask in shock/amusement. 'ye kinda weird to humans i know lmao' their message comes through. ' _Oh shit he's a monster!, no wonder he isn't showing his face. He must be worried..._ ' you frown a little, feeling bad for them. "Oh okay then." you say, sending your number to them. 'i like your name' they type. "Oh, uh, thanks!" you say, slipping on a shit-eating grin. "I got it for my birthday."

Instant hysterical laughter achieved.

* * *

Abbagail ended up getting you some donuts and coffee from the spider lady's cafe and it was the shit.

you also felt instantly better after eating it so you begin to wonder how that was possible...

#  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scraped this shit together, hope it does for now -v-


	6. The end.

I don't have the motive to continue this book, i am very sorry but it just didn't click with me right, i AM going to make another story but it might take awhile, sorry for getting all of your hopes up but i really can't work with a story i don't have inspiration for. i hope you all have a nice day, my next story will be out as fast as i can write i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> skeet how was it?  
> this was just starter for the next chapter that's why it was short lol.


End file.
